shadamy prt1 shadows miss beleifs
by prettygizzy
Summary: amys grandma just died as shadow tries to confort her to move on.


Amy glanced at her great nanny's cloth that was being pierced in her right hand. Tears sparkled down her face as she tried to regain herself from crying. "Nanny." Amy muttered while closing her eyes tightly. "Are you ok?" Amy turned around to spot the crimson hedgehog named shadow walking toward her. She glanced away and rubbed her eyes with the cloth. "Nanna died." She whispered as more tears slid from her face. Shadow glanced away as he noticed that it was the wrong time to interrupt her. "I'm sorry for your loss." He explained while walking away. Amy slammed her fist into the concrete railings. It wasn't to long before she screamed. "OoooHucHHHH!" She screamed while retrieving her injured fist. "Here let me see it." Shadow demanded as he revived healing orbs from his backpack. Amy laid out her hand. "You do know that you should be a little more careful next time." He insisted while rubbing the medicine on the back of her palm. He slowly rubbed the hand for the medication to work better. "Their. All done." Shadow glanced at Amy. She seemed to be more focused about the cloth than her hand. "Um I best be going now." Shadow got up from the ground as his arm was being yanked by something… "Wait! Don't go…I can't bury this alone." She squeaked as her voice was rising. "Please shadow…Help me?" "With what! I already healed your hand for you. What more is there to be?" Amy didn't respond back. "Well." "I don't know! I -don't -know" Her voice slowed down more coldly as more tears spilled from her eyes. Shadow walked closer toward her with a conferting grin on his face. "Alright Rose. Ill helps you bury this cloth of yours." Amy glanced up and started strolling toward the woods. "I already dug a hole near two trees shadow." Shadow didn't respond back as he scanned around his surroundings. "Are you sure that were in the right woods?" Shadow questioned back. "Oh look it's the hole I dug up earlier!" Amy shouted as she darted toward the tree. T.T "But you didn't answer my question though." Amy didn't answer back. "Shadow hurry up!" Shadow rushed toward the hole as he dropped the cloth into the hole. Amy barred not to look. "Shadow. Can you take me home now? I cant…" Before she should finish her sentence a black object covered her. "Its use chaos control to take you home now ok" His grip tightened around Amy's back. She gasped a little as she tried repositioning herself. "As you wish please proceed." Shadow nodded his head. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The next morning Amy awoken from her dream as she got out of bed. The sun splashed into the room giving it color as she opened her curtains. As usual she would get dress, drink tea and go after Sonic but today was different. The loss of a relative bummed out her normal proseeder. "There you are." Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy trying to comfort her. " are you doing?" Alerted by his attempt of stroking up her dress. Amy backed away while baring her hammer in hands. "What's wrong sweetie?" "What?" Amy answered back while tightening her grip on her hammer." What you call me?" Shadow stepped back some. "Umm Sonic said that you umm …liked me." "Oh really." Amy snarled while swaying her head toward the other side. "What else did he say?" She muttered back acting like she was interested. "That Blue baboon! He lied to me!" "Well du Shadow!" She than flicked him on the fore head. "You know Sonic has his ways sometimes." Shadow sat down on the nearest bench and placed his head on his hand. Flashback; Sonic walks over toward Shadow as usual. "Hey Shadow. I heard that Amy has a crush on you." One of Shadows ears twitched. "What again faker?" Sonic than started to chuckle as he thought of some more lies to tell him. "Aw man. You're going to crack on this one. She wants to marry you too." He than busted out in greater outbursts of laughing to the point that he was rolling on the floor laughing. "ROFL!" Sonic shouted as his eyes were closed over wembed by these lies. ; End of flashback "Shadow?" Amy muttered while snapping her finger in front of his face. He grabbed her arm to a halt. "Would you please stop that? Im suffering from a hurtful lie sonic had told me." He released her arm. "Geese got to be so whinny about it that's all" Shadows started to blush bright red by her comment. "What no. Im not so whinny about anything!" "Oh sure you are. I can see it in your eyes." "What?" Amy started to stroll around the park. "Shadow Shadow Shadow.." She repeated while mocking him. "You fell for one of Sonics traps right…" "So?" Shadow muttered back coldly. "Please stop this." Amy didn't respond back toward his comment. "I'm sorry." "Don't be." He wrapped his arm around her waste as he pulled her closer toward his chest. "I'm sorry too for believing him. As well" His grip tightened not giving her a chance to escape out. "What are you doing?" Amy squeaked while struggling freely in his arms. Shadow nuzzled her neck. "You never got to let me finish my question yet." His grip tightened some more. "Please your hurting me." Amy squeaked again as his grip loosened. Shadow had snapped back into his right mind. He glared at Amy as her eyes widened with fear. Flashback: Shadow stop! You're hurting them!" Shadows glanced glared at the blond haired girl as she tugged on his arm. "Please let them live! They didn't do anything." Shadow glanced at the helplessly gun shouilder who was trapped between who wall of rock. ; End of flashback Shadow released Amy and looked away ashamed by his guester. "I'm sorry that I hurt you." Amy placed one hand on his shoulder. "Its ok.I do this all the time when ever I catch Sonic" Amy glanced up at the sky. "Maybe we should crash out at my place, have a cup of tea as usual when ever I have guest over." "Rose I…" "No more talking Mr. needy inviting you over and that's final." Amy grabbed Shadows wrists and started to drag him toward her house. "But Rose y.." "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING!" She responded back coldly. "Well it looks like where here. Guest first." She annoused while opening the door for Shadow. Shadow marched in with out a comment. "Well? What do you think of my place?" "Its ok I guess." "Ok?" Amy walked toward her couch and rubbed her head with her free hand. "So you don't like my home…I was afraid that you didn't. Just to imagine what Sonic might say next." "Hold it! All this is about that faker right." "What noo! Sonic please I was just oof.." Shadow sat near her while holding her hand. "Now Amy. You could tell me anything if you wanted to right." "Yea but…" His finger slowly touched her lips."Shh..Its ok if you still like Sonic and all. It doesn't affect me one bit." He retrieved his finger from her. Her free hand grabbed his wrist as she gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. His eyes were widen shocked by this guester as he moved closer toward her. He pushed her down further on the couch as he stroked her face. She than stopped kissing him as she noticed that she was lying down on the couch. Shadow was still nipping her ear as Amy started to move away from him. "Shadow!" Amy snapped out. Shadow snapped out of his perverted mind again. "What. Uh why am I?" Amy kicked him off of her. "Such an animal" She snapped back while getting back to her feet. "Amy I didn't mean to…" "I know. It was just for the heck of it. You didn't mean to do all those other things." "But I want to make it up to you…Ill do your laundry anything to get my mind off that kiss we just shared over their." "Shadow. I think its best for you to leave!" "But…" "Dammit Shadow! Just go ok..I didn't ask for this to happen. I didn't" She than trembled toward the ground baring tears again. "I know you didn't ask for that." Amy didn't look up at him. "Look at me when im talking to you!" He snapped while grasping her chin up at him. "Amy…" "What!" shadow released her chin as he stormed out the door? 'Shadow wait!' Amy got up off the floor and started to trail off after him. "You can't leave me now! You didn't get to finish your sentence yet." "But you wouldn't listen anyways since you're always off drooling over that blue rat." "No!" Amy grabbed his wrist again. "I'm listening" TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
